Artemis Fowl: The Supernaturalist Journey
by Artemis-Fowl.com
Summary: Spiro has escaped from prison, and will set into effect events which will eventually kill Artemis and destroy fairy society. Cosmo Hill has travelled back in time with a message from Holly, begging for help.
1. Prologue

_A/N - I do no own any character from the "Artemis Fowl" series or "The Supernaturalist." I respect that all characters are the property of Eoin Colfer and all other right-holders._

_This story is a cross-over between Artemis Fowl and The Supernaturalist. I have used Artemis Fowl, Cosmo Hill and Domovoi Butler as my main protagonists. But most other characters are included._

* * *

**Artemis Fowl and the Supernaturalist Journey**

**Prologue**

_Through the boundaries of time he had travelled. Holding in his hands the key to the survival of Haven._

Artemis Fowl sat beside the window, staring out across the acres of land before him. The rain pattered down gently upon the glass, and occasionally a rumble of thunder or a flash of lightning would send his train of thought to a grinding halt.

It had now been over four years since the C Cube incident. But just over a week ago, Jon Spiro had been broken out of prison. And only yesterday, the fugitive had been spotted in Northern Ireland. Obviously, Butler had trebled the security around Fowl Manor, and had even called in favours from ex-military partners for assistance.

Artemis had been seated in the communications room of Fowl Manor for over three hours, watching the CCTV screens which covered all of the houses entrances. The boy just had time to notice Butler storming down the hallway before the door to the room was flung open and a boy was pushed forward. The boy couldn't be much older than Artemis himself, but there was something familiar about him, but Fowl couldn't quite put a finger on where he had seen him before.

"Artemis, I found him on the roof." Butler explained, "I don't know how he got there, but…"

"What's your name?" Artemis interrupted, his eyes focussed on the boy. There was a brief silence while the stranger looked into Artemis's eyes.

"My name... is Cosmo Hill."


	2. Chapter One

_A/N - I do no own any character from the "Artemis Fowl" series or "The Supernaturalist." I respect that all characters are the property of Eoin Colfer and all other right-holders._

_This story is a cross-over between Artemis Fowl and The Supernaturalist. I have used Artemis Fowl, Cosmo Hill and Domovoi Butler as my main protagonists. But most other characters are included._

**Artemis Fowl and the Supernaturalist Journey **  
**Chapter One: "Holly needs your help, Artemis."**

"Artemis, the boy had…"

"Quiet for a minute, Butler. So, Cosmo, how did you get on the roof of my Manor?"

"Artemis!"

It took Artemis only a moment to register the fact that Butler had silenced him.

"Excuse me?" Artemis muttered, "did you just-" His words were cut short when Butler pushed something into his hands.

"The boy…" Butler glanced at Cosmo, "had these."

Artemis looked down at the items in his hands, at a loss for words. Without a doubt they were LEP Technology. There was a Neutrino 9000, an LEP/Myishi helmet, a Buzz Baton, a strange looking device with "TT - Foaly ©" written on the side and a video disk player.

"Where did you get these…?" Artemis whispered, staring at the technology.

"Holly Short, of the LEP gave them to me. Along with this," Cosmo reached into his pocket and extracted a small gold disk.

"Watch the file on this disk, and it should explain everything."

Artemis pushed the disk into the driver on the Video Disk Player, and immediately an image flickered into life.

The camera was tilted slightly, static occasionally burned across the screen. The camera turned and Holly's face came into view, she looked much older, and had a long, bloody gash down the left side of her cheek.

"Artemis, if this finds you, it means that Cosmo has succeeded in his mission. I will be blunt. In the future, the fairy people and the humans unite, but not soon after, a man, who owns a large share of the Myishi stock market succeeds in turning the Mud People against us. Foaly, Trouble Kelp, a few Goblins and Sprites and I are the last that remains of the Fairy people. You _must _help- Oh no! They're here, Trouble, run! Cosmo, take this, promise me you'll get this to the boy in that photo, promise me! Now go!"

The video ended, but the room remained silent whilst the inhabitants of it absorbed what they had just seen.

Cosmo was the first to break silence. "Holly needs you help, Artemis."

"I know!" He exclaimed, angrily. After another minute of silence, Artemis spoke again, "I need to contact Foaly."

And then the power in Fowl Manor went out, leaving everyone in darkness.

"Butler?"

"Yes, Artemis?"

"What's happening?"

"I'm beside the window, finding out."

"Well?"

"It's Spiro." Admitted Butler, gravely, "and he has a hit-team with him." There was movement as Butler fiddled with the LEP Helmet, there was a click as the light in the helmet came on, and suddenly they were bathed in a healthy blue glow.

"Last time I needed to contact Foaly, I made a phone call with lots of Fairy words in it, but they took hours to arrive… I need a way to directly contact- I have it!"

Artemis moved to the door and entered the storeroom, and began rummaging around inside a box of old mobile phones. "Do you remember when we were in the arctic, and Foaly sent me that text message over e-mail?"

Butler nodded.

"Well, I think I still have the text message. I'm surprised Foaly didn't delete it when he sweeped Fowl Manor after the C Cube incident… Aha!" The boy began fiddling with the phone, and after a few minutes, he was typing an e-mail to Foaly on his Apple Mac.

_To: __foalyisbetterthanyouoperations.lep.gov_

_From: _

_If this reaches you, you must get a message to Holly as soon as possible. Please find an enclosed video, watch it and you will understand. Butler and I are in extreme danger; we are under siege by Spiro and his hit men. We need help in order to stop this future catastrophe from occurring. Please send a team to aid us._

_Regards, and possibly hatred if you don't help,_

_Artemis Fowl_

A chime rang throughout the Operations Booth. Foaly looked up from his diary to see a new e-mail had arrived in his inbox, and… by God… it was from Artemis Fowl. Foaly nearly fell off his chair answering it. The e-mail confused him slightly, so he clicked on the attachment. A video appeared in another window on screen.

"Holy mother of Frond…"

Downstairs in Fowl Manor, hell had literally broken loose. Spiro was maniacly extracting his revenge with a large machine gun, which was ripping chunks out of the walls and paintings.

"Pan out and find that little swine!" Spiro called to his men, who began kicking down doors and shooting into the rooms.

Now, upstairs was a different matter. Butler had barricaded the door shut with a sofa and a cupboard, and was crouching down behind an upturned desk, clutching the Neutrino 9000 (which now had a fireball function, and a remote missile system) and his Sig Sauer.

Artemis was sitting behind Butler, and was curiously watching Cosmo out of the corner of his eye.

If Spiro found where they were before the Fairy people rescued them, they were dead. Very, very dead.

_**Check back soon for Chapter Two**_


End file.
